ICarly: Party mit Victorious
thumb|Das LogoiCarly: Party mit Victorious (Originaltitel: iCarly: iParty with Victorious) ist ein US-amerikanischer Crossoverfilm zwischen den beiden Nickelodeon-Serien iCarly und Victorious. Er wurde von Dan Schneider produziert, unter dem auch die dazugehörigen Serien entstanden. Die Regie führte Steve Hoefer. iParty with Victorious feierte am 4. Juni 2011 in Los Angeles Premiere. In den Vereinigten Staaten wurde das Crossover am 11. Juni 2011 auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde das Crossover am 1. Oktober 2011 ausgestrahlt. Handlung Carly ist seit drei Monaten mit einem Jungen namens Steven zusammen. Stevens Eltern sind geschieden, weshalb er in Seattle bei seiner Mutter und in Los Angeles bei seinem Vater lebt. Steven fliegt schließlich nach Los Angeles, wo er mit Tori ausgeht. Dann macht Robbie ein Foto von den beiden und lädt es auf TheSlap.com hoch, welches Carly per Zufall sieht. Während Sam glaubt, dass Steven ein Betrüger ist, glaubt Carly an seine Unschuld. Spencer fährt mit Carly, Sam, Freddie und Gibby nach Los Angeles zu einer Party im neuen Haus von Kenan Thompson, auf der wahrscheinlich auch Steven aufkreuzen wird. Bevor sie jedoch zur Party gehen bekommen sie von einer Ex-Freundin von Spencer noch ein neues Aussehen, damit sie von den Anderen nicht erkannt werden. Auf der Hollywood Arts erzählt André seinen Freunden, dass Kenan Thompson eine kleine Party in seinem neuen Haus macht, welches von Andrés Onkel an Kenan verkauft wurde. Durch einen Massentweet von Rex erfahren jedoch alle von der Party und das Ganze gerät außer Kontrolle. Inzwischen sind 200 Leute auf der Party, als auch Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby und Spencer eintreffen. Tatsächlich ist auch Steven auf der Party und Carly sieht ihn, wie er Tori küsst. Carly sagt Sam, dass sie Recht hatte mit Steven und die drei nehmen ihre Verkleidung ab, als ihnen Tori über den Weg läuft. Nachdem sie Tori erzählt haben, dass Steven ein Betrüger ist, beschließen sie, sich an ihm zu rächen. Durch eine Textnachricht locken sie Steven in einen Wandschrank in Kenans Haus. Er denkt, Tori warte dort auf ihn, jedoch wird dort ein iCarly-Webcast gedreht, in dem Carly und Tori Steven vor einer Million Zuschauern als Betrüger und Lügner hinstellen. Zur selben Zeit während der Party, versuchen André und Kenan jemanden in einem Pandabärkostüm zu erwischen und Spencer entspannt sich im Whirlpool von Kenan Thompson. Als Jade und Beck in den Whirlpool kommen, taucht Mr. Sikowitz aus dem Wasser auf um Beck zu erschrecken, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Schließlich sitzen auch noch zwei Kinder, die eigentlich Trina babysitten sollte, im Whirlpool. Sinjin spielt ein Videospiel, welches er mit einem Surfbrett als Controller steuert. Nach einem Absturz des Videospiels wird er jedoch vom Surfbrett aus dem Fenster in den Whirlpool geworfen. Cat kann nicht sprechen weil ihre Kehle infiziert ist, sie nutzt deshalb ein elektronisches, sprechendes Stirnband um zu kommunizieren. Sam fordert Rex zu einem Rap-Battle heraus, welches sie gewinnt. Danach singt die Besetzung von iCarly und Victorious den Karaoke-Song Leave It All To Shine. Besetzung und Synchronisation Hauptdarsteller Nebendarsteller Gastdarsteller Produktion Am 29. August 2010 hat Dan Schneider, der Autor der Serien iCarly und Victorious, die Fertigstellung des Scripts des Crossovers zwischen den beiden Serien über Facebook und Twitter bestätigt. Bereits am darauf folgenden Tag ging die Folge in Produktion. Die Produktion dauerte etwa drei Wochen. Für das Crossover wurde ein eigener Titelsong unter dem Namen Leave It All to Shine, aus den Titelliedern Leave It All to Me (iCarly) und Make It Shine (Victorious), produziert. Besetzung Victoria Justice, Leon Thomas III, Daniella Monet und Lane Napper traten bereits vor dem Crossover bei iCarly auf. Justice als „Shelby Marx“ im iCarly-Film iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly, Thomas III als „Harper“ in der Folge iCarly TV, Monet spielte die Rolle der „Emma“, eine Freundin von „Nora“, in der Folge iPsycho und Napper hatte einen Auftritt als Sams Tanzlehrer in der Folge Miss Teen Seattle. Jerry Trainor hatte zudem einen Auftritt bei Victorious als Zuschauer in der Folge Abserviert. Außer der Bemerkung von Sam, dass Tori Vega „Shelby Marx“ sehr ähnlich sieht, gab es keine weiteren Verwirrungen unter den Charakteren. Cats Stimme Cat spricht während des Crossovers so gut wie nicht. Sie kommuniziert über ein elektronisches, sprechendes Stirnband, welches Lane für sie bereitgestellt hat, da sie eine Entzündung ihrer Stimmbänder hat. Am Anfang quietscht sie ein bisschen, nachdem Sikowitz ihr sagt, dass sie ihre Stimmbänder ruinieren könnte. Am Ende sagt sie: „Yay, ich liebe Karaoke“ und Tori erinnert sie daran, dass ihr Arzt ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht sprechen dürfe. Darauf antwortet Cat singend: „Er hat nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht singen kann“, schließlich singen alle das Lied Leave It All To Shine. Intro Das Intro beinhaltet nur Szenen vom Crossover. Zudem wird nur die instrumentale Version von Leave It All To Shine gespielt. Justice ist die einzige der Besetzung von Victorious, die im Intro namentlich erwähnt wird. Kritik Der Film erhielt vorwiegend gute Kritik. Verne Gay von The Republic gab eine positive Bewertung, was darauf hindeuted, dass iParty with Victorious eines der größten TV-Events des Sommers 2011 werden könnte. Zudem erwähnte er, dass der Kerl im Pandakostüm, der Kenan Thompsons durch sein Haus jagte, sehr komisch sei. Carl Cortez von Assignment X lobte den Film gab aber auch eine etwas kritischere Bewertung ab. Er bemängelt, dass der „Mechanismus“ zur Überprüfung ob Carlys Freund sie wirklich betrügt, etwas weit hergeholt sei. Insgesamt empfindet er den Film jedoch als angenehm und verleiht ihm die Note „B-“ Extended Version Am 2. Juli 2011 hat Dan Schneider bekannt gegeben, dass ebenfalls eine Extended Version des Crossovers produziert wird. Die Laufzeit der Extended Version beträgt über zwei Stunden und enthält somit 30-Minütiges zusätzliches Filmmaterial. Die Extended Version wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten am 27. August 2011 auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Die Wiederholung der Extended Version am Sonntag wurde von 3,67 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen DVDs In den Vereinigten Staaten erschien das Crossover am 30. August 2011 auf der DVD iCarly - The Complete 3rd Season, zusammen mit den restlichen Folgen der vierten Staffel von iCarly. Die Veröffentlichung in Deutschland ist hingegen für den 10. Mai 2012 geplant Musik Zum Ende des Crossovers wurde der Mashup-Song, Leave It All to Shine, gesungen. Das Lied landete auf Platz 24 in den Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Charts. Am 5. Juni 2011 wurde die Singleauskopplung des Liedes Leave It All to Shine durch Nickelodeon und die Columbia Records veröffentlicht. Während der Party in Kenans Haus, wurden im Hintergrund unter anderem Give It Up von Ariana Grande und Elizabeth Gillies sowie Number One (My World) von Ginger Fox aus iCarly gespielt. Einschaltquoten Hintergrund *Für das Crossover wurde extra der Mashup-Song Leave It All To Shine geschrieben, der aus den Titelliedern Leave It All To Me und Make It Shine besteht. Dieser erschien 2011 auf dem Victorious-Soundtrack. *Obwohl der Film ein Crossover zwischen den Serien iCarly und Victorious ist, wird das Crossover nur als dreiteiliger iCarly-Film gezählt, in der die Besetzung von Victorious lediglich einen Gastauftritt hat. Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Inhalt